


Sleepover

by mytsukkishine



Series: The Girlfriends with their Boyfriends [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, F/M, Female Akaashi Keiji, Female Tsukishima Kei, First Meetings, Fluff and Crack, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, and they talk about their boyfriends, tsukki and akaashi sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: It's the very first sleepover for Tsukishima and she's pretty excited as she and Akaashi talk about how they first met their stupid but adorable boyfriends.(wherein tsukki reminisce training camp and akaashi tells about how adorable bokuto is)part of the 'The Girlfriends with Their Boyfriends' series !





	

**Author's Note:**

> heeey, this is quite a story so i hope you will enjoy this! i tell you, i had a hard time with bokuaka's story so to all bokuaka lovers, i hope i didn't disappoint all of you. :D
> 
> well enjoy!  
> hell yess female akaashi and tsukki <3

Tsukishima sighs, her long hair sprawled all over the pillow as her long legs laid on the bed. She threw her phone aside with an annoyed glare, not caring if it almost landed on the floor. “What’s wrong?” Akaashi, who just got out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her head neatly while wearing a cute sleeping gown that reaches just above her knees, asks as she made her way to her dresser, picking up various products to clean her face.

“Kuroo keeps sending me messages and so does Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi raised her brow at the mention of her boyfriend. “Really? What are they saying?”

“Something stupid and memes. Also, Kuroo keeps bugging me,” Akaashi just chuckled, throwing the towel away from her head then combing her black hair softly, she turned to look at Tsukishima. “He’s just worried that you’re having a sleepover at Tokyo.”

“But it’s with you, Akaashi-san!” Tsukishima sat up straight when Akaashi instructed her to. Unlike Akaashi, Tsukishima was just wearing Kuroo’s shirt and pajama pants. The blonde was currently in Tokyo to check out some universities and also to see Kuroo but unlike before where she stays over at Kuroo’s during the night, Akaashi invited her for a girls’ sleepover and she agreed.

And now Kuroo can’t stop worrying about her. Or more like Kuroo just misses her.

“He just misses you,” Akaashi stood behind the tall girl before instructing her to sit on the floor where she obliged. Akaashi starts to comb her golden locks, taking her time to remove some tangles.

“Well, we haven’t seen each other for a while now…”

“I’m sorry, did inviting you came between you two?”

“No, Akaashi-san!” Tsukishima blushed, turning around to apologize but saw the cute second year chuckling. “I know you miss Kuroo-san, too. Tsukishima.” The blonde didn’t answer, she just turned back around with red cheeks. “But I hope you’re enjoying my company,”

“I am,” Tsukishima smiled as she feels Akaashi starting to braid her hair.

Tsukishima really is happy to get to spend more time with Akaashi-san, all those double dates they went together, they deserve a break from those two idiots, especially Akaashi who (luckily) spends too much time with Bokuto-san. “How about let’s talk about our boyfriends.” The black-haired girl suggested, eyes trained on Tsukishima as her hands continue its activity.

Truth to be told, Tsukishima has never been in a sleepover, considering her only friend is a boy and she doesn’t get along that much with girls back at home, so she’s a little nervous and she doesn’t know what girls actually do in a sleepover. She hopes everything will go smoothly with Akaashi. Tsukishima really admires her a lot, she’s pretty, kind and patient enough to tolerate her and Bokuto.

“O-okay,”

Akaashi giggled at her nervousness, obviously enjoying teasing the younger one, “Tsukishima, I wasn’t really there during the first days of their training camp,” The elder one started, now getting a small elastic band to tie the first one she finished braiding. “Tell me how did you first met Kuroo-san.”

Tsukishima rolled her eyes at the memory of her first meeting with Kuroo but there was a smile etched on her face, “Kuroo-san was… well, Kuroo-san.”

 

 

_“I’ll go help fix the nets and equipment, can you please go refill these?” Shimizu Kiyoshi, the 3rd year manager of the Karasuno boys’ volleyball, said to their 1st year soon-to-be manager, who was currently struggling in carrying two rolled up nets. “Yes, senpai…” Tsukishima nods and gives the two nets to her senpai who took it with no struggle. Grabbing the water bottles, she bowed at him and received a blinding smile from her senpai before walking off, feeling a little flustered at her senpai’s smile._

_She swears her senpai can kill both boys and girls with just his smile._

_While walking through the gym, she saw a bunch of teenage boys wearing different colored practice jerseys, from dark green to pink and then dark blue._

_Tsukishima likes the color blue._

_Then doe eyes met sharp ones._

_Tsukishima scrunched up her nose once the boy smiled or smirked at her (she can’t tell the difference) and the sense of annoying was radiating from him, it makes the girl irritated._

_But honestly, he’s good looking._

_“Hey, are you gonna refill?” A girl with reddish-brown hair and droopy eyes questioned, smiling at Tsukishima. The blonde guessed she’s one of the managers. “Ah… yes,”_

_“I’m Shirofuku Yukie, from Fukurodani.” She bows and Tsukishima did the same, “Tsukishima Kei… Karasuno…”_

_“Come on, Tsukishima-san! Let’s go fill together,” The other continued to talk as they exited the gym and Tsukishima can’t help but feel like someone was looking at her._

_*~*_

_“Hinata…” The orange-haired boy stopped in his tracks as soon as he heard his name, he turned around and saw the tired expression their 1st-year manager was giving him. “Ts-tsukishima!” Even though they were the same year level, Hinata still feels scared at their soon-to-be manager. Yes, she’s a beauty but she can be scary, plus she’s taller than him!_

_“Where are you going?”_

_“I heard about Lev practicing and maybe, I was hoping I can practice at the 3rd gym~” Hinata said shyly, looking up at Tsukishima with a pouty face._

_The blonde just sighs but nods, shooing the middle-blocker away to practice._

_After helping out a little with the spikes of Asahi and Tanaka, Tsukishima looked at the time and saw it was already time to eat, Shimizu announced the time and they start to clean up the gym. After a few mopping here, folding of nets there and clearing of balls. Everyone starts to exit the gym, “Yoshaaa!!” Tanaka and Nishinoya shouted, running out of the gym._

_Tsukishima just sighs at their energy, even though she didn’t play unlike them, she still feels very tired and she’s glad she isn’t part of the cooking committee because she’s 100% sure she will just burn everything._

_“Tsukishima,”_

_“Yes, Shimizu-senpai?”_

_“How about you go ahead first? I still need to talk to coach,” With one last nod she left her senpai, saying goodbye to the rest of the team that was still left. “Don’t get lost!” Sugawara waved while laughing and all Tsukishima could do was to pout and leave._

_Finally, gonna be able to eat and rest. She walks through the dark pathway, avoiding some bugs along the way and fighting off the cold night breeze, “I should’ve borrow Shimizu-senpai’s jacket,” She sighs, thinking about her abandoned jacket inside her bag._

_While walking, she can hear the sounds of ball bouncing and shoes squeaking not far away and her gaze landed on the 3rd gym. The lights were still on and the shouts of Hinata and some other guys can be heard._

_And being the good and loving manager that she is, she stomped her way to the gym, already making a script in her head on what to say to them and to drag Hinata to eat. When she reached the doorway, Tsukishima cleared her throat then entered, “Excuse me…”_

_“Spike it hard!”_

_Tsukishima looked at the voice and saw a ball flying towards her direction. Her eyes widen, arms ready to shield her face when suddenly a figure ran up to her and blocked her vision. She sees as the person who just blocked her got hit by the head and the volleyball went up back in the air in a random direction._

_But then, she feels something on her chest._

_She was looking at the shock faces of the 4 people inside the gym and everyone was quiet. So quiet._

_Tsukishima then averted her gaze down and froze._

_There on her chest… The boy’s face was buried exactly in the middle of her bosom. She doesn’t know why but she can’t scream. Her mind running wild and heart beating fast._

_“Ah. Gomen…” The boy looked up at her, face pale and eyes wide as he apologized._

_He already said sorry for everything so it should be alright but the thing is, his head is still in place. And she freaking felt his mouth move against her chest as he apologized._

_Hinata was the first one to react, automatically hiding behind someone. He was shaking and blushing at the same time, praying for the safety of the unfortunate lad. “Uhmm…” And that’s when they all heard a vein popping in her head._

_Tsukishima, very quickly, grabbed the boy’s head, burying her fingers in the messy hair. She lifts up a leg and kicked the poor boy’s side. He laid on the ground groaning, clutching onto his side, “Man, you hit me so hard with your legs and prettiness.” The boy uttered, still in pain but trying so hard not to curse._

_“Hey, hey… Kuroo didn’t mean it…” Tsukishima glared at the source of voice and this boy with spiky gray-white hair gulped at the death glare the blonde was giving. “Kuroo, apologize!” Bokuto walked up to Kuroo and helped him stand up._

_Tsukishima backs away, crossing her arms over her chest in a protective manner, still glaring at both guys. Kuroo thanked Bokuto, his face as red as Tsukishima’s, before bowing, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to… you know.”_

_“You’re a pervert!”_

_“Hey! I saved you!” Well, that’s true. But still, Tsukishima has her pride and she’s embarrassed right now. She can feel her cheeks heating up at the gazes of the two boys. The boy sighs, looking at her apologetically, “Look I’m sorry, forgive me?” Tsukishima was still pouting, glancing at his hand before her eyes met his._

_This ridiculously handsome boy was from earlier! The one with the weird smile. She doesn’t know why but she doesn’t hate him, however, he is annoying but his sincerity is obvious._

_“You’re annoying.” Tsukishima just huffed, accepting the handshake causing the other to break out the stupidest grin she had ever seen. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou but you can call me yours,” He winked and Tsukishima immediately lets go of the hand._

_“And I am here to inform all of you that it's dinnertime and the cafeteria might close soon so if you all don’t get there on time, you will have to skip dinner.” Fixing her glasses, she looked at Hinata, “Let’s go now, Hinata.” Then landed her gaze back to Kuroo before rolling her eyes at him._

 

Akaashi was laughing out loud, now finished with braiding Tsukishima’s hair. “Oh, my god! I thought those things only happen in mangas or anime?” Tsukishima got up from the floor and onto the fluffy sheets. She grabbed her phone and saw new multiple messages from her boyfriend.

“It happened in real life so…”

“You won’t believe how I met Bokuto-san.”

“Something reckless?” Tsukishima took a picture with Akaashi then sent it to her boyfriend. “A little, I dunno…” Akaashi has this tone in her voice, soft and so full of love. Tsukishima stared at Akaashi before typing a message to her boyfriend. “How did you meet Bokuto-san?”

“I’ll tell you but let’s talk about that over nail polish, what color do you like?”

 

 

 

_“Akaashi-san!” a first year Akaashi Keiji turned around, her black hair flowing graciously against her thin shoulders. It’s her first day in Fukurodani Academy and admittedly she’s nervous and excited at the same time. “You’re here! My, you got more beautiful!”_

_“Thank you Suzemeda…” She blushed, still not used in receiving compliments. “After the opening ceremony, we’ll have a short introduction to Fukurodani. What club will you join? I’m thinking of not joining anything. Also, I think I wanna be a manager…” Akaashi nods, listening intently to her friend._

_Kaori Suzumeda was her friend since middle school and she’s glad Suzumeda was with her. Being with someone she knows makes it all easy. “Come on, Akaashi! They’re starting! Oh, my god, I’m so happy we’re in the same class.” Suzumeda hugged the girl which she accepted with a laugh._

_Some boys’ that were passing by stops to look at them, marveling at how gorgeous the both of them, especially the girl with black hair. “I wonder if you’ll get a boyfriend.”Suzumeda grinned as they start to walk to the gym where the ceremony will be held. Akaashi rolled her eyes playfully, a smile was etched on her face, “Depends. I’m picky.”_

_Akaashi laughed along with her before she felt all the air in her system leave her body as someone just collided with her. “I’m sorry!! Forgive me!!” Akaashi looked back at the running figure that kept waving and saying sorry but not actually looking at her or anyone. He just kept running._

_“A senpai…” Akaashi pursed his lips, still looking at the running figure._

_~*~_

_It has been four days since class started and fortunately, Akaashi hasn’t been lost. Fukurodani Academy was big and beautiful, not hard to fall in love with its environment so here Akaashi found herself at the back of the school that has this kind of wonderland forest._

_There were tall trees and the grass was green, a perfect hideout for her to read and write and just be alone for a while during lunch break—_

_“Hi.”_

_Akaashi’s eyes opened wide as soon as she heard a voice. She looked around and saw no one. Maybe she’s just tired and hungry. Yes, that’s all. She’s here to just eat—_

_“Excuse me.” Akaashi halts, bento box in her hands as she looks around, hoping to find the source of that voice. She starts to feel scared when she realized she was really alone._

_“Up here!”_

_“Up here…” As if in the movies, Akaashi looks up slowly, the wind blowing her hair gently._

_Then almond eyes met round one’s._

_There. The source of the mysterious voice. A man on top of a tree._

_“Uhm…” Akaashi stared at the boy, he was wearing the Fukurodani uniform but she guessed he’s not the same year as she is. “What are you—”_

_“There’s a cat!” The boy pointed at the edge of the tree bark he was crouching on and there she sees a cat minding its own business. “I’m trying to help it get down,”_

_“I don’t think she needs help…”_

_“She won’t go near me!” The boy whined with a pout, reaching out his arm towards the cat while his other arm was holding the tree for dear life. At this point, Akaashi doesn’t know what to say and what to do. This boy is obviously trying too hard and he’s near to falling down and Akaashi is sure she will break her bones if she tries to catch him._

_“Excuse me, it’s a bit dangerous—”_

_“Catch the kitty-cat okay?” Akaashi contemplated whether to reach her arms up and drop her bento or just stand there and watch as the said ‘insane’ boy stood up and took a step forward. The cat hissed as its peace was disturb but it seems the boy was too determined to stop._

_“Please, don’t step on the—” But everything’s late. When the boy’s hand was about to reach out, the cat suddenly jumps off gracefully, landing without a sound and both of them stared shock. “Well, good fo—” The boy didn’t get to finish his sentence as his foot slipped, his balance becoming off and Akaashi raised her hands, dropping her bento in the process._

_Akaashi closed her eyes, arms still above her head as she waits for an impact._

_But nothing came in contact with her hand except soft, covered in gel hair. Akaashi slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by the boy’s smiling face. But the thing is… he’s hanging upside down._

_“Wow…” The boy said breathlessly and Akaashi can see the boy’s legs hanging onto the tree bark, it’s like the boy has super strength. Like Spiderman._

_“Almost fell,” Akaashi has her eyes wide, still staring at the stranger’s face. He’s weird. Very weird. But looking closely (as in very closely, their noses are almost touching) the stranger was handsome. “Right…” Akaashi’s hand was still on his hair (both party not minding one bit), unconsciously caressing it even if it’s covered in sticky hair gel._

_The boy smiled sheepishly at Akaashi, “Hi, I’m Bokuto Koutarou.” Akaashi smiled shyly, “Akaashi Keiji…”_

 

“It’s so…”

“Unrealistic?” Akaashi laughed, applying red nail polish on Tsukishima’s hand. “No…” The blonde started, looking at the older one, “So… cheesy.” Both girls laugh at that, Akaashi agreeing that yes it was that cheesy and so cinematic.

“At least his face didn’t end up on your chest.”

“Oh don’t get me started,” Tsukishima raised her eyebrow, eyeing Akaashi with interest. “He accidentally slipped and face planted on my butt.”

“Shut up,”

“Yeah, he was so embarrassed he kept avoiding me for weeks and after that I confronted him and we started dating,” After finishing the pinky finger, Akaashi lets go of Tsukishima’s hand, so happy with the results of red nail polish against Tsukishima’s white skin. “I remembered during training camp Kuroo kept throwing me pick-up lines. What’s worst is that my team and his team can see and hear his dorkiness.”

“But you love it,”

“Unfortunately, but don’t tell Kuroo.” The giggled and continued to apply some of their toes, happily chatting away while their boyfriends kept sending messages to them.

This was a good night.

The best sleepover Tsukishima experienced so far. She hopes for more.

**Author's Note:**

> you reached the end.  
> tell me your feelings and thoughts about this please. thank you


End file.
